Akari, la viajera del tiempo
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Después de una día de escuela, Akari llega al club de entretenimiento para darse cuenta que sus amigas la abandonaron... de nuevo. Regresando a su casa, accidentalmente cae en una maquina que le lleva a ¡40 años en el futuro! Encontrándose con su amiga Kyoko a una edad ya madura. Ahora, Akari debe viajar en el tiempo para evitar el oscuro futuro que le espera... sin volverlo peor.
1. I

_Hace mucho no escribía una nota al inicio de un fanfic. Pues bien, aquí vamos.  
Este fanfic surge como un "secuela" al fic El juego del miedo versión Akari [_ s/7916924/1/El-juego-del-miedo-versi%C3%B3n-Akari_]__ escrito por Mr.E's-pen. Al acabar de leerlo, me pregunte "¿Y si existiera la forma de evitar esto?"_

_Tras varios días de ocio, la respuesta llegó a mi mente: la máquina del tiempo del episodio 11. Así que sin más, es dejo con esta nueva aventura llamada…_

¡Akari! La viajera del tiempo

I

– ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de mí? –lloraba la pequeña Akaza Akari, caminando sola hacia su casa. Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras edificios, tiñendo las casas de un color anaranjado nacarado–. Me gustaría tener más presencia, así nunca me pasaría esto.

Más temprano ese mismo día, Akari se demoró en asistir al Club de Entretenimiento por verse atrapada en una discusión entre la inquieta Sakurako y la responsable Himawari, cosa que no era rara, pero en esta ocasión se tornó más violenta al involucrar en la pelea las escobas con las que limpiaban la sala del consejo estudiantil. Normalmente quienes intervenían eran Ayano y Chitose, pero como ambas se ausentaron una semana de la escuela (por culpa de un experimento de Nishigaki-sensei que casi derrumba el edificio), Sakurako le pidió ayuda a su amiga Akari. Esto provocó su ausencia en el supuesto club fundado por Kyoko, y aunque le pidió a Chinatsu que le dijera a sus amigas que le esperaran, las tres se fueron de la escuela sin avisar, dejándola sola y, para colmo, buscándoles por toda la institución.

–Y además una de ellas se comió mis papas fritas con poca sal –lloriqueó de nuevo, agitando una bolsa de frituras vacía–, ya tengo hambre.

En ese momento, Akari pasaba a un lado del parque. El área infantil estaba vacía, dejando un ambiente tranquilo y callado en todo el parque; la mayoría de las bancas estaban solas, ocasionalmente ocupadas por alguna pareja de novios o de amigas que gastaban su tiempo en una charla sobre sus vivencias del día. Junto a una de esas bancas, a un lado de un poste de alumbrado público, estaba una máquina expendedora. Al distinguirla, Akari no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió de inmediato hasta la máquina, corriendo tan rápido como su hambriento ser le permitía. Parada frente a la máquina, su iluminada mirada recorría las diferentes golosinas que la expendedora le exhibía, buscando el número de sus botanas preferidas: papas fritas con poca sal. Introdujo las monedas en la ranura, marcó el número de su producto y, sacando la bolsa de la maquina en cuanto cayó a la charola, se dispuso a comer. La bolsa quedó vacía en poco tiempo, reflejo del gran hambre que tenía, pero quedó satisfecha al menos por unos minutos, suficientes para llegar a casa.

Estaba distraída doblando la bolsa de frituras cuanto su celular sonó, indicando que un mensaje de texto le llegó. Tomó en el acto el teléfono y revisó al remitente. Era Kyoko.

–¿Un mensaje de Kyoko? –dijo sorprendida. Lo abrió y leyó para sí misma en voz baja–: "Akari, perdónanos por dejarte sola, pero Chinatsu se enfermó. ¡Mañana vamos a su casa! –miró la pantalla un segundo más–. Pobre Chinatsu-chan. Espero no esté muy enferma… espera… –de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, brillando como un diamante y sonriendo de oreja a oreja–. Entonces no me olvidaron… ¡No se olvidaron de mí! ¡No me olvidaron! –gritó de felicidad, rompiendo con el silencio y llamando la atención de muchos–. ¡Akari tiene presencia! Después de tanto tiempo, he recuperado mi presencia. ¡Akari volvió!

De pronto, en cuanto terminó con su gritería, un perro de gran tamaño corrió hacia ella y por poco le derriba al pasar a su lado. La repentina aparición del can le asustó, haciéndole saltar hacia atrás.

–Que susto –dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente–. Casi me tira… Casi… ¡No me caí! ¡Este es el día de suerte de Akari! –saltó de alegría.

Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó, pisó por accidente la cola de un gato, que por el dolor, lanzó un maullido frenético, asustando a la pequeña Akari. La reacción del felino le hizo saltar de nueva cuenta, provocando que al aterrizar sus pies perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda a los arbustos, golpeándose con un objeto parecido al asiento de un automóvil.

–Ay –exclamó adolorida–. Lo siento gatito.

No se había dado cuenta en donde estaba sentada. Lucia como el asiento de un automóvil sobre la base de una moto acuática pequeña y con un gran reloj amarillo en la punta. Con cuidado, Akari buscaba levantarse, procurando no tocar nada; su mano se apoyó sobre el tablero de aquel extraño aparato y comenzó a emitir un pequeño vibrado.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo buscando por todos lados, sentada en el asiento–. ¿Y esta cosa que es?

Fijó la mirada en el tablero. Un pequeño cuadro verde brillaba con intensidad bajo su dedo, cuando de la nada, todo el tablero se iluminó.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? –dijo asustada, buscando levantarse, pero le fue imposible. En cuanto trató de ponerse de pie, un cinturón de seguridad surgió del asiento y le rodeó la cintura–. ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Todo a su alrededor se vio cubierto por un destello blanco, cegándola por completo. La luz se apagó de golpe, tan repentino como se encendió, regresando la visión de Akari que, asustada, sollozaba aferrando sus uñas al asiento.

–¿Qué paso? –tartamudeó temerosa.

El lugar había cambiado. Ya era de noche, pero eso era lo menos importante. El parque aún conservaba sus áreas verdes, pero los arboles eran distintos a los que recordaba o lucían más grandes, los arbustos sobre los que había caído ya no estaban, la máquina expendedora había desaparecido; por el parque se extendía un camino de luces azules, iluminando el suelo del mismo modo que las farolas; las bancas también eran distintas, luciendo más ligeras y de un color blanco; pero la mayor diferencia fue ver pequeños botes de basura flotantes recorriendo el parque. Y esto último le hizo sentir aún más temor.

–¡¿Dónde estoy?! –exclamó a los cuatro vientos, saltando del aparato y corriendo por el liso camino iluminado de azul–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? –lloraba.

Pero nadie le escuchaba. Podría ser más allá de media noche, el parque estaba vacío por completo, ni un alma además de la de Akari vagaba por el camino blanco, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.

De la nada se detuvo, con la mirada fija al frente y el corazón palpitando con gran fuerza en su pecho. A lo lejos distinguía la figura de una mujer que, a paso lento, se acercaba jalando lo que parecía ser una caja flotante. Eso le extrañó por un momento, pero no le importó, quería saber dónde estaba y quien quiera que fuese esa persona podría ayudarle. Sin ocultar su preocupación, se acercó a aquella mujer, que aparentaba tener cerca de sesenta años de edad; cortándole el paso e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Disculpe señora –susurró Akari. Al notar que su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pues la desconocida pasó de largo, volvió a llamarle–. Disculpe señora –repitió, ahora más firme.

–¿Eh? –se limitó a decir. Con calma se dio vuelta, ondulando su largo cabello rubio con mechones blancos por las canas. Su rostro se veía algo cansado, con grandes ojeras y unos ojos tristes que mostraban un sufrimiento muy grande–. ¿Sí? ¿Qué hace una niña como tu aquí? –le dijo, pero de inmediato guardó silencio.

Akari no entendió porque ese comportamiento, ni porque aquella mujer comenzó a verle sorprendida, con los ojos brillando de pronto y la boca abriendo y cerrando, como si buscara palabras para expresar un sentir complicado de describir.

–Señora… ¿está bien? –preguntó Akari asustada.

–Akari… –tartamudeó al fin la mujer rubia–. En verdad eres tú… Akari.

–¿Señora? ¿Cómo es que me conoce? –preguntó la pequeña pelirroja dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Akari… sí, eres tú. Mi linda y tierna Akari –dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas y estirando su mano como si quisiera tomar el brazo de la chica frente a ella.

–Señora –respondía temerosa y alejándose–. Déjeme... No la conozco.

–Pero Akari yo… –articuló con dificultad la mujer rubia. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba comenzando a llorar–. Soy Kyoko.


	2. II

II

Akari quedó paralizada de la impresión, sus piernas ya no le respondían por más que quisiera acercarse a aquella mujer y comprobar que en verdad se trataba de su amiga de la infancia. En contrario, la mujer que se hacía llamar Kyoko caminó directo a la pequeña Akaza y, con un pulso tembloroso por el miedo, le acercó una de sus manos al rostro para acariciarlo desde la barbilla hasta la mejilla, inspeccionando desde su cabello hasta sus labios. Sonriendo un poco, la rubia llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Akari, sujetando con delicadeza las pequeñas coletas redondas que sobresalían.

–Bollos –dijo apretando las coletas de Akari.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace señora? –preguntó Akari, temblorosa.

–En verdad eres tú –dijo, ignorando por un momento la pregunta–. No estoy loca, en verdad Akari está aquí… ¡Oye! –reaccionó al fin– ¡¿A quién le llamas señora?!

–Obvio que a usted –reclamó inflando las mejillas–. No sé quién es usted señora.

–Ya te dije que soy Kyoko.

–Usted no puede ser Kyoko, es muy adulta.

–Y tú eres muy joven para ser Akari –reclamó–. Ni siquiera deberías estar… Momento… –hizo una pausa– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –gritó.

–No lo sé, no sé ni donde estoy. Solo me caí sobre ese aparato y aparecí aquí –dijo Akari, señalando el objeto que le llevó a ese lugar.

Al distinguirlo, Kyoko se sorprendió aún más; sus ojos brillaron triunfales y salió corriendo de inmediato hacia el aparato. Apenas llegó a éste, alzó los brazos con emoción y gritó de alegría.

–Funciona… ¡Funciona! ¡Mi maquina si funciona! Te lo dije Ayano –dijo orgullosa para sí misma–. Mujer de poca fe. ¡Lo logré!

–¿Usted inventó esa cosa?

–Sí, es un invento totalmente mío– dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa, guiñando el ojo y levantando un dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación–. Y deja de hablarme así, soy Kyoko y lo voy a demostrar.

–¿Cómo?

–Pregúntame cualquier cosa que quieras, algo que solo Kyoko podría responder.

–¡Bien!– afirmó Akari apretando el puño, pero luego perdió el entusiasmo–. Esto… ¿Qué le pregunto?

–Vamos, responderé lo que sea –dijo con gran seguridad la mujer rubia.

–Esto, veamos –meditó un momento–. Ya sé. En la postal de año nuevo que te envié, ¿qué objetivo tenia?

–No sé– respondió de inmediato Kyoko, segura y firme.

–¡No es Kyoko!– lloriqueó Akari.

–¡Sí lo soy!– reclamó–. ¡Pregunta de nuevo!

–Esto… entonces… ¿de qué animal era la pijama que me compraste cuando dormimos en la escuela?

–¿Estabas ahí?– preguntó Kyoko desconcertada.

–¡Que mala!– volvió a lloriquear Akari–. Claro que yo estaba ahí, mi pijama era de perrito.

–¿Perrito?– observó Kyoko–. Recuerdo que Yui era un panda, Chinatsu un gatito y yo era un tomate… hasta le dije a Yui que me pisara– se rio por lo bajo.

–Sí, sí. Yo también estaba ahí– insistía enérgicamente Akari.

–¡Ya lo recuerdo! A ti te explotó el despertador de Nishigaki-sensei– agregó con una expresión alegre–. Pensamos que habías muerto.

–¿Por qué son tan malas conmigo?– preguntó Akari con unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos–. Siempre me ignoran… hacen como si no existiera. No sé con qué intensión lo hagan– sollozó–, pero se siente feo– dijo estando al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando se sentía a punto de llorar, dio un respingo al sentir como alguien le abrazó de pronto.

–Perdón Akari –dijo Kyoko. Su voz sonaba frágil y temblorosa. Estaba llorando–. Perdóname por ser tan cruel contigo, por siempre hacerte de lado e ignorarte siempre.

–Kyoko-chan…

–Perdóname por todo, Akari –suplicó Kyoko, aferrándose a la espalda de su joven amiga.

–Kyoko –se limitó a responder, sorprendida. No lograba entender la reacción de aquella mujer adulta que decía ser su vieja amiga. Era un gran arrepentimiento que estaba cargado de dolor y melancolía. Pero no lograba entender por qué–. Te perdono, Kyoko-chan.

–Akari– respondió con voz frágil–; siempre fuiste muy buena amiga y una niña tan tierna.

–¿Eh? ¿Eso te parece? –preguntó aún más sorprendida.

–Siempre me lo pareció, disculpa por nunca decírtelo– dijo con amargura–. Sé que debí hacerlo antes.

–Kyoko –murmuró Akari–. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?

–Pequeña Akari –sonrió la rubia–, la pregunta no es donde estas, es cuando estas.

–¿Cuándo estoy? –repitió confundida–. ¡¿Quieres decir que yo?!  
–Si –respondió de inmediato, con aires de orgullo–; al igual que en la historia que escribí en secundaria, has viajado en el tiempo.

–¡¿Qué?!– gritó, quedando paralizada por el impacto de la noticia.

–¡Bienvenida al futuro! 40 años para ser exacta –sonrió Kyoko con alegra, entusiasmo y orgullo. Pero Akari no reaccionaba, se había quedado petrificada–. ¿Akari? –le llamó, picando su mejilla–. ¿Akari? ¡Akariii!

La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada tenuemente por un par de lámparas alargadas que reposaban en el suelo. Era una sala moderna, sencilla en cuanto a los muebles: tres sillones negros de baja altura colocados en semicírculo al centro, con un par de mesas en sus esquinas; una modesta y baja mesa de centro sobre la cual había un florero que cambiaba de color y despedía los aromas de varias flores; un delgado televisor colgado en la pared compartía espacio con diversos marcos que cada treinta segundos cambiaban de fotografía. Las paredes de la habitación eran de un color blanco, tiñéndose del intenso color azul del cielo que entraba por las amplias ventanas con ayuda de la luz de la luna llena, iluminando los posters enmarcados de varios personajes de manga, todos desconocidos por Akari.

–Tienes una casa muy bonita, Kyoko-chan– comentó Akari con alegría, admirando cada rincón.

–Gracias Akari. He trabajado mucho en esto –dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

–Entonces, ¿lograste convertirte en la reconocida mangaka que soñabas?

–Pero claro –dijo levantando su pulgar como gesto de aprobación–. ¿Quién crees que es la autora de los mangas que ves en las paredes?

–¿Todos son tuyos? –los ojos de Akari se iluminaron de emoción.

–Sí. No quiero presumir pero –agregó llevando su mano derecha al mentón– soy muy reconocida internacionalmente. Tal vez más que CLAMP y Akira Toriyama juntos.

–Kyoko-chan, eres increíble –dijo Akari con alegría. No podía ocultar sentirse feliz al ver que su amiga logró cumplir su sueño.

–Tienes razón, lo soy –agregó con soberbia–, aunque en parte es gracias a todas nosotras, Yui, Ayano… incluso tú.

–¿Yo? Es muy lindo de tu parte pero –habló con timidez–, no lo creo.

–Créeme Akari –dijo seria. La joven Akaza se asustó un poco al ver a su amiga con una expresión dura en el rostro, nada común en ella–. No tienes idea de cuánto has influido en mis mangas… ni en mi vida.

Dicho esto, Kyoko señaló con mano firme el fondo de la sala. Había en ese muro un poster grande, enmarcado; la imagen correspondía a dos chicas, una en edad de secundaria, con el cabello corto y recogido en dos coletas, su rostro tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada triste. La segunda era igual a ella, pero mayor, con el mismo peinado pero con una mirada fría y penetrante. Ambas carecían de color, solo eran trazos rojos sobre un fondo negro. Y sobre ambas, escrito con sangre, decía "AKARIN".

–¿A-Akarin? –tartamudeó asustada y confusa–. Y se parecen a mí…

–Eres tú, ambas chicas –dijo Kyoko con voz sombría–. Es mi manga más exitoso y… es tu historia.


	3. III

III

–¡Akari! –rugió Kyoko detrás de ella, provocando que la pequeña pelirroja saltara de miedo.  
–¡Kyoko-chan! ¿Por qué me asustas así? –lloriqueo haciendo un puchero.

–Perdón Akari –se disculpó entregándole una lata de jugo. Seguido se sentó frente a ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Actuaba como si no hubiera visto a Akari en años–. Es solo que verte de nuevo como la dulce niña que eras en secundaria me trae tantos recuerdos –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Kyoko-chan…

–Recuerdo los días de secundaria. Como nos divertíamos en el club de entretenimiento o fastidiando a Ayano –dijo con marcada nostalgia–, aunque eso aún lo hago.

–Sí, eso veo por las fotografías –comentó Akari señalando los marcos que cambiaban de imagen–, parece que aún se llevan muy bien –concluyó con una sonrisa.

–Bueno eso –Kyoko se mostró nerviosa–, es más que llevarnos bien. Yo diría que mucho más –dejó escapar una risita nerviosa desviando la mirada.

–¿Son buenas amigas entonces? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Muy buenas amigas que viven juntas.

–Oh vives con Ayano-san –se sorprendió Akari. En cierto punto, Kyoko estaba sorprendida que ella no comprendiera la verdadera situación, pero por el momento prefirió no comentar más del tema–. Me gustaría saludarla aunque creo que se asustaría –agregó con una sonrisita.

–Sí, también me gustaría que te viera, pero tenía que ir a casa de su madre porque está enferma. Pero si estuviese aquí… –suspiró Kyoko con frustración, luego hizo uno de sus acostumbrados pucheros–. ¡Le demostraría que mi máquina del tiempo funciona y no es una pérdida de dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo!

–Ya me quedó claro que no. Pero –Akari recordó su situación actual–, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro Akari, lo que quieras.

–Es que quiero saber… –hizo una pausa. En sus pensamientos, Kyoko pedía que no preguntara porque vivía con Ayano–. ¿Por qué construiste una máquina del tiempo?

Kyoko suspiró aliviada, sin preocuparse por ocultarlo.

–Esto ¿dije algo malo? –se preocupó la joven.

–¿Eh? No, no, no. Nada malo –respondió de inmediato Kyoko, sonriendo aun nerviosa–. Ya tienes mucho aquí y por mi emoción no te he aclarado nada, disculpa eso.

–Descuida –sonrió–, la he pasado bien en el futuro.

–Pero… –de pronto, Kyoko se tornó seria–, puede que no te guste lo que vas a saber ahora. La máquina del tiempo… la construí para evitar un desastre que nos afectó a todas, para corregir un error que cometí en secundaria.

–¿Un error en secundaria? –se mostró confundida–. No entiendo… ¿Qué hiciste que fue tan grave?

–Akari mi error fue… ignorarte.

–¿Ignorarme? –dijo Akari algo intrigada–. Bueno, la verdad es que si es algo cruel. Pero tampoco lo haces con mala intensión.

–Muchas cosas cambiaron en unos años Akari… –se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia un librero, como un espectro en la noche–. Las cosas dejaron de ser un juego y una obsesión por Chinatsu; como me hubiese gustado que las cosas no cambiaran.

–¿De qué hablas Kyoko?

–Es tu historia Akari –comentó con voz lúgubre. Tomó del librero un par de libritos y se acercó a Akari–, pero te advierto una cosa: es oscura, cruel y sangrienta. Es toda una tragedia. ¿En verdad quieres saber?

Akari le miró fijamente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba un discurso así por parte de ella, la experiencia le decía que era una más de sus exageraciones o historias inventadas.

–¡Sí! –exclamó decidida, pensando que era un juego–. Quiero saberlo todo.

–Akari –se sorprendió–, ¿estas segura?

–Sí. Si es tan malo como dices –dijo, pensando que se trataba de un juego–, entonces… ¡entonces encontraré la forma de evitarlo!

–Akari –tartamudeó Kyoko admirada de su joven amiga. Nunca le había visto tan decidida antes, quizá porque solía ignorarla–. En ese caso… toma –agregó entregándole un manga.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Akari, mirando la portada de libro–. ¿Akarin? ¡Oye! –lloriqueó al instante–. ¡Qué tramposa Kyoko-chan! ¡Solo querías que leyera tu manga!

–¡No es cierto! –se defendió–. Ahí está escrita tu historia. ¿Quieres conocer tu futuro? ¡Léelo! Ahí está todo, con ciertas libertades que me tomé, claro.

–Pero puedes contármelo, Kyoko-chan.

–No, no puedo. Es muy difícil hablar de ello –dijo con gran pesar en sus palabras.

–¡Pero lo hiciste un manga! –reclamó con un puchero la pelirroja.

–¡Pero no es lo mismo! –insistía la rubia–. Además, solo son ochenta y dos tomos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Ochenta y dos tomos? –se espantó Akari–. Es mucho.

–Deberías estar alagada, ese manga habla de ti.

–Pero, pero… ¿ochenta y dos tomos? –dijo con asombro y pena.

–Bueno, tenía que explicar todo bien. Y como el manga tuvo muy buena aceptación desde el inicio –agregó Kyoko tornando la mirada al techo.

De pronto, la puerta de abrió. Ambas, con temor, giraron la cabeza hacia esta, mirando como una mujer adulta de largo cabello morado entraba. Se le veía cansada y cargaba con una bolsa de gran tamaño.

–¡Toshino Kyoko! –dijo con tono serio y firme–. ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?

–Ah… hola Ayano –tartamudeó ella, con sudor en su frente–. Creí que no vendrías hasta mañana.

–Mi prima llegó al hospital, ella cuida de mi madre –respondió sin perder su gesto de seriedad–. Ahora veo que aprovechas mi ausencia, ¿eh? –avanzó hasta Kyoko, ignorando por completo a Akari que estaba a unos pasos de ella–. Como no estoy, te da por hacer escándalos a media noche con no sé quién.

–Pero Ayano…

–Pero Ayano nada. ¿Dónde está tu amiga? –repuso con seriedad.

–En ese sillón –respondió Kyoko, con cierto temor. Sabía que Ayano no reaccionaria bien–. Pero antes déjame explicarte…

–No hay nada que explicar –interrumpió, tornando la vista al sillón donde Akari la miraba con temor–. Y tú, quien quiera que seas, no deberías… ¿eh? –se detuvo al reconocer el rostro de la joven Akaza–. ¿Eh? –se limitó a mirarla, llevando su expresión de la seriedad y enojo, a la sorpresa y espanto.

–Buenas noches, Sugiura-san– tartamudeó Akari asustada.

–¿Eh? –se limitó a articular, mirando a Kyoko. Luego giró de nuevo para mirar a Akari–. ¿Eh? Es… es… ¡Akaza Akari! –gritó, quedándose congelada.

–Sí, es ella –dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa nerviosa–. Es una historia muy curiosa.

–Kyoko-chan… Ella no se ve muy bien –comentó asustada. La expresión aterrada de Ayano quedó fija en su rostro.


	4. IV

IV

–¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! –resonó la voz de una alterada Ayano por toda la casa.

–Ayano, calma –pedía Kyoko tratando de calmarla, masajeando sus hombros con delicadeza–, puedo explicarte…

–¡Tan difícil que fue superarlo! ¡Para ambas! ¡Y para Chizuru! –interrumpió aterrada.

La habitación estaba por completo iluminada, contrario al aspecto lúgubre que Kyoko había mantenido. Los detalles de la sala lucían más con la lámpara de techo encendida; los posters basados en los mangas credos por Kyoko se distinguían con más facilidad: el poster de "Akarin" no presentaba cambios, al parecer tenía un marco con luz integrada; en otro muro, compartían espacio dos imágenes más, la primera con una chica de aspecto serio rodeada de controles para consolas de videojuegos llamado "Game Girl"; la segunda tenia a un par de chicas, una rubia con una amplia sonrisa y la otra de cabello azul y pecho grande. El manga se titulaba "La imparable Sakura". En otro muro, otros dos posters reposaban colgados; uno tenía por imagen a unas hermanas gemelas de cabello blanco y por título "Chocolate", el otro a una niña sonriente vestida como _maho shojo _con una montaña de helado detrás de ella, llamado "Ice Cream Princess". Los numerosos portarretratos que cambiaban de fotografía ahora se veían con claridad, mostrando diversos retratos de Ayano y Kyoko juntas, desde la secundaria hasta diferentes etapas de su vida. Akari miraba todo esto y bebía pequeños sorbos de su jugo, esperando a que Ayano se calmara.

–¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia? ¡Solo fueron dos días!

–Si me dejaras explicarte…

–¡Me voy dos días y traes un fantasma a casa! –volvió a interrumpir.

–¿Por qué siempre me dan por muerta? –lloriqueó Akari, siendo ignorada.

–¡Creí que estábamos en paz con su espíritu! ¡Pero no! Tenías que ir a molestarla de nuevo.

–Ayano… no está muerta –intentó aclarar Kyoko, pero los nervios y divagaciones de Ayano fueron más fuertes que ella.

–No puedo dejar de vigilarte Kyoko –la regañó. Se puso firme y giró donde estaba sentada Akari, que le miraba temerosa. Juntó sus manos y se puso de rodillas frente ella, en gesto suplicante–. Por favor espíritu de Akaza Akari, yo siempre te he guardado respeto, no nos atormentes más y abandona nuestro hogar, por favor.

–¡Que no estoy muerta! –gritó Akari.

–¡Que no está muerta! –se unió Kyoko al grito. Miró a Ayano un segundo–. Bueno… esta Akari no está muerta.

–¿Entonces cómo es que Akaza Akari está aquí? –replicó Ayano de inmediato–. Ella murió hace –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Kyoko, que le cubrió la boca con una mano. Con cuidado, tomó su mano derecha y la puso sobre una pierna de Akari. Al sentirla, Ayano saltó aterrada–. ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¿Es un zombie?

–Los zombies no hablan –aclaró Kyoko.

–Cierto…

–¡Ya le dije que no estoy muerta, Sugiura-san! –reclamó Akari–. Pero si estoy aquí por culpa de Kyoko.

–¿Qué? ¡Tú me dijiste que te tropezaste!

–Toshino… Kyoko –gruñó Ayano. Tanto Akari como Kyoko podían sentir la ira que esta guardaba en su interior–. ¿Vas a explicarme que pasa aquí?

–Veras Ayano –respondió con gran nerviosismo–, ¿recuerdas que me decías que mi máquina del tiempo era una pérdida de dinero, esfuerzo y, valga la redundancia, tiempo? Pues… –se acercó a Akari y la jaló del brazo, colocándola delante suyo–. ¡Funciona!

Ayano no respondió ni una sola palabra, se limitó a mirarlas fijamente sin moverse, ni siquiera respirar. Tanto Akari como Kyoko sudaban de los nervios, pues sabían que las reacciones de Ayano eran demasiado expresivas cuando salía del shock provocado.

–No era mi intensión traerla –se excusaba la rubia, con gran ansiedad se acomodó el cabello canoso–. Al parecer mi yo del futuro se descuidó y Akari tropezó con la máquina.

–¡S-sí! ¡Eso pasó! –respaldó las palabras de su amiga al instante–. Un gato me asustó y activé la máquina.

–Y apareció frente a mí cuando iba a probarla. Eso demuestra que mi máquina del tiempo funciona de verdad.

El silencio fue absoluto de nuevo. La reacción de Ayano no fue ni de cerca la esperada; solo se quedó viéndolas a ambas con una mirada nostálgica, misma que clavó en el suelo. Kyoko y Akari la miraron extrañadas, no sabían que le ocurría; preocupadas, se acercaron a ella y comprobaron que sollozaba por lo bajo mientras pequeñas gotas, sus lágrimas, caían al suelo dejando una marca húmeda. Kyoko se alarmó al ver a su esposa (cosa que Akari aun ignoraba) en ese estado y le abrazó para intentar calmarla.

–Entonces… ¿ella es la misma Akari que conocimos en secundaria? –logró decir entre sus lamentos.

–Sí, antes de que todo pasara, mucho antes de que se fijaran en ella –aseguró Kyoko, levantando la mirada de Ayano y desconcertando aún más a Akari–. Ya puedo evitar esa pesadilla.

–Kyoko-chan, Sugiura-san –se acercó tímidamente la pequeña–, tal vez sea mal momento pero… ¿de qué hablan? ¿Esa pesadilla es mi historia?

–Sí Akari pero… –comentó Kyoko con seriedad–, será mejor que no sepas nada de eso…

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –reclamó sorpresivamente Ayano, poniéndose de pie en el acto–. Ya hiciste que viniera hasta aquí, ya vio cómo serán las cosas en unos años. Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirle lo que le espera –continuó hablando con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Kyoko que le miraba desde el suelo con impotencia–. Tiene que saberlo.

–Pero Ayano… no creo que deba saber su futuro…

–¡Que una película lo dijera no quiere decir que sea cierto! –le regañó–. Si ella lo sabe desde ahora, quizá pueda evitarlo.

–No será tan fácil…

–¡Kyoko, por favor! –le gritó de frente–. No puedes echarte para atrás ahora; ella puede acabar con esto, solo adviértela.

–Sugiura-san –murmuró Akari asombrada.

–Dijiste que esa máquina la construiste por mí, ¿no? Por Yui, por todas las demás… por ella –concluyó señalando a Akari. Tomó la mano de Kyoko le ayudó a levantarse–. Yo te ayudare si te es muy difícil.

Kyoko le miró a los ojos. En silencio recordó el terror que había vivido junto con Ayano y el resto de sus amigas hacia unos años; una pesadilla viviente que ella misma había creado. Por su culpa todas se habían ido, arruinó la vida de Akari; y si no actuaba en ese momento, el sacrificio de Chitose hubiese sido en vano.

–Akari –dijo con voz entrecortada, evitando llorar–. ¿En verdad quieres saber?

–Sí, quiero saber todo –respondió con energía la peliroja.

–Toma asiento de nuevo –pidió señalando un sillón–. Traeré té para las tres.

Aún era de noche, el cielo permanecía negro en el horizonte y las estrellas brillaban con dominante fulgor ante la penumbra de la noche. Una fresca brisa comenzó a soplar, agitando con delicadeza las ramas de los árboles en la calle. Dentro de la modesta casa de dos pisos, pintada de color melocotón, sentadas en los sillones negros de la sala, las tres amigas tomaban un trago de té recién preparado. Kyoko se veía incomoda y perturbada, Ayano lucia segura y firme, y Akari solo les miraba con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

–Akari –habló Sugiura–, debes saber que las cosas cambiaron bastante en estos años, para todas nosotras. Pero sin duda, mucho más para ti. Todo dejo de ser como era y como lo imaginamos.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó con cierto temor.

–Lo que pasó, fue que dejaste de ser Akari –dijo Kyoko con frialdad–. Eso decías tu misma.

–Kyoko, debes tener más cuidado al hablar –le regañó su esposa al ver que Akari quedó impactada, pero siguió hablando.

–Fue el día de la graduación… tu graduación.

Akari escuchaba atenta. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo, pero su curiosidad crecía cada vez más. Quería saber que le ocurriría y como evitarlo.

–Chitose, Yui, Kyoko y yo ya nos habíamos graduado un año antes, pero fuimos a tu ceremonia para acompañarte, como buenas amigas que éramos todas. Fue un momento tan lindo, tan alegre de ver. Íbamos a ir a festejar a casa de Chinatsu pero… en un momento en que nos descuidamos, incluso tu hermana Akane… ellos…

–Te secuestraron –completó Kyoko, sin fijar la vista en nadie. Hablaba al vacío.

–¡¿Me secuestraran?! –se aterrorizó Akari–. Pero, pero, ¿Por qué a mí?

–Porque vieron algo en ti. Algo que solo tú tienes –le dijo Ayano con voz compasiva.

–¡Esos militares! –rugió Kyoko molesta– Fueron unos militares los que te separaron de nosotras –dijo al borde de las lágrimas–. Ellos, ellos…

–Kyoko-chan… –se conmovió también, el ver en tal estado a su amiga le indicó que debían de parar en el relato. Se puso de pie para acercarse, pero la mano de Ayano le detuvo.

–Déjale continuar –dijo secamente. Akari solo asintió con una cabezada.

–Pero fue mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa… –rompió en llanto. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirle; siguió hablando entrecortadamente y con dificultad sus palabras llegaban a los oídos de sus dos compañeras–. ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Por prestar más atención a Chinatsu!

–Los militares notaron que tenías la facilidad de pasar desapercibida –intervino Ayano. Se levantó y fue a abrazar a Kyoko, que solo estaba llorando con gran pesar–. Así que… te secuestraron para volverte un arma. Una asesina…

–Perdón Akari –sollozó Kyoko.

Akari ya no pudo decir nada; el saber que estaba destinada a volverse un arma humana del ejército le aterró a grado de caer en shock. No podía sentarse ni caer de rodillas, no podía llorar ni gritar, su cuerpo estaba por completo tieso, incapaz de moverse más que para respirar.

–Perdóname a mí también, Akari –agregó Ayano–. Fue un descuido cuando ellos te llevaron. Nadie se dio cuenta del secuestro… ni tu hermana Akane.

–Te buscamos por mucho tiempo –se reincorporo Kyoko, aun llorando–. Fuimos con la policía, anduvimos por las ciudades cercanas, subimos tu fotografía a toda red social que había… pero nada. Habías desaparecido por completo.

–Entonces –murmuro Akari, aun perpleja–, eso me pasara…

–Aún hay más –habló Kyoko, acercándose a su pequeña amiga y posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros–. Lograste escapar de ellos, huiste de la base militar donde te tenían pero… por ese maldito general… ese idiota que te lavó el cerebro…

–¡Kyoko! –interrumpió Ayano alarmada–. ¡Ella no debe saber eso!

–¡Claro que debe! –repuso sin mirarla–. Ya está aquí, debe saberlo todo. Quizá así no se le ocurra ir detrás de todas.

–¿Qué dijiste? – Akari saltó al escucharla. Abrió los ojos como si fuesen dos pozos vacíos, estaba aterrada y perdida.

–Cuando escapaste de los militares… nos buscaste una por una, a todas tus amigas, para matarnos –confesó al fin Kyoko, temblando–. Todo para llegar a mí –no pudo más. Comenzó a llorar.

–No… no es verdad… –Akari no daba crédito a las palabras de Kyoko. Y sin embargo, todo era cierto, las lágrimas y el temblor de su amiga le mostraban la sinceridad con la que habló. La imagen del manga "Akarin" cobraba sentido, era la representación de su actual persona y de la persona en la que se convertiría–. Pero, pero, ¡yo no podría matar a nadie! –dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. ¡Todas son mis amigas!

–Akari no quería hacernos nada… –comenzó Ayano.

–Pero hace mucho que no eras Akari –logró decir Kyoko, aun desconsolada.

–El general que te entrenó, te volvió una maquina asesina. Y su objetivo principal era Kyoko –tímidamente, Ayano se acercó al librero y tomó una carpeta.

–¡Es mentira! ¡No les creo nada! –gritaba con desesperación Akari, tratando de convencerse de lo contrario.

–Lo siento Akari –le entregó la carpeta abierta, mostrando un par de periódicos–. Como quisiera que todo fuera mentira…

Akari tomó la carpeta con dificultad. Apenas podía moverse; no por el abrazo de Kyoko, sino porque el shock que crecía cada vez más. Sus manos estaban heladas, su mirada desencajada y lagrimosa, su piel pálida. A mirar el primer encabezado, lanzó un grito de terror y dejo caer la carpeta, rompió en un llanto profundo que se fusionó al de Kyoko.

El encabezado decía "Misteriosa y aterradora muerte" mostrando el interior de una bodega oscura y un cuerpo femenino de cabellos violetas. Al pie de esa imagen, estaba la fotografía de una mujer parecida a Chinatsu, solo que mayor.

–Perdóname Akari –dijo Kyoko, abrazando con más fuerza a la pelirroja–. Te prometo que eso va a cambiar… se lo prometo a todas.

Las dos permanecieron unidas en ese abrazo, un abrazo que no se habían dado en tanto tiempo y que resultaba lleno de dolor y amargura; ninguna dejó de llorar. En silencio, Ayano hizo a un lado la carpeta y la cerró; se puso de rodillas ante aquellas dos y también les abrazó.


	5. V

Era de mañana en la ciudad. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo azul, pues no había ni una sola nube que le obstruyera. Una gentil y fresca brisa soplaba, llevando una agradable sensación por todas las calles, agitando los arboles de cerezo y desprendiendo sus pétalos, que caían en una tenue lluvia de color rosa. Todo permanecía ajeno a la situación que se vivía en la casa del matrimonio Suguira Toshino.

Hacia dos días que con ellas vivía su vieja amiga Akaza Akari, una joven viajera del tiempo que, por azares del destino, salió de su línea temporal y saltó cuarenta años hacia el futuro. Esto gracias a la máquina del tiempo inventada por Toshino Kyoko, la famosa mangaka autora de diversas historias populares y que alcanzó la fama mundial con el manga "Akarin", que es en verdad la biografía de Akari.

–¡Delicioso! –exclamó Akari terminando su desayuno–. Nunca creí que Sugiura-san cocinara tan bien.

–Una de las dos tenía que aprender a cocinar –comentó Ayano levantándose de la mesa y tomando su plato y el de Akari–. Era obvio que Kyoko no.

Kyoko levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre; sus mejillas aún estaban infladas por tener la boca llena de arroz. Aun así, torció los labios dibujando una sonrisa, guiño un ojo y levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación. La de cabello morado le lanzó una mirada de molestia y regresó con Akari.

–Pero ya sabes, es inútil discutir con la mangaka del siglo –dijo resignada.

–Sí, se cómo es Kyoko-chan. Pero tu comida es deliciosa Ayano –respondió Akari sonriendo.

–Gracias –le correspondió la sonrisa.

–Eso dices porque nunca probaste sus primeros intentos de ramen instantáneo –intervino Kyoko–, se le quemaba hasta el agua.

–¡Tu no opines que lo único que sabes hacer es abrir latas! –rugió furiosa Ayano

Akari no pudo evitar reír ante aquel momento. Pero no porque le resultara graciosa la conversación, sino porque veía que sus amigas, aunque ya fueran mayores y las canas se apoderaran de su cabello poco a poco, seguían siendo iguales a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Era cierto que había muchos aspectos que ahora eran diferentes en ellas; Ayano aseguraba que desde aquel incidente con "Akarin", Kyoko era más seria y pasaba horas encerrada en su estudio o taller. Por otro lado, la rubia decía que la paranoia de Ayano era peor desde entonces y se asusta hasta por un gato en el techo. Ambas cosas eran ciertas, ella pudo verlas actuando como se describían; pero por alguna razón, cuando notaban su débil presencia, era como si aquellas niñas de secundaria revivieran.

–Y bien Akari –le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Kyoko–. ¿Qué has pensado sobre el futuro que te espera?

–¿Ah? Sobre eso… bueno, no es algo que pueda pensar mucho, ¿verdad? –dijo resignada–. En verdad no quiero ser esa tal "Akarin", pero no creo poder hacer mucho. Solo evitare ser secuestrada el día de la graduación.

–Bueno, ya tienes una ventaja muy grande al saber que te va a pasar –comentó llevándose las manos a la nuca–. No puedes hacer mucho más que andar con cuidado. Pero debes estar segura de algo…

–¿De qué?

Kyoko sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–De que… ¡la increíble y bella mangaka científica Toshino Kyoko estará ahí para salvarte!

–¿Vas a viajar conmigo al pasado? –preguntó esperanzada.

–No –respondió sonriendo, como ya era costumbre–. Mi maquina solo puede transportar a una persona. Pero mientras tú regresas a tu época, yo buscare como salvarte de esos militares.

–¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan!

–Ahora alístate, ya es hora de que partamos hacia el pasado –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Y… ya que en ese nuevo futuro no podré escribir Akarin, no estaría mal que le contaras a mi yo del pasado sobre este viaje.

–Que aprovechada –gruñó Ayano por lo bajo.

–Pero claro que te lo contare –dijo Akari riendo.

–Entonces… ¡Todas al laboratorio!

Akari subió al cuarto que le habían prestado esos dos días. Era una pieza muy cuidada, de muros amarillos y llena de archiveros, la mayoría cerrados con llave. Aun así, podía dormir en ese lugar, tenía una cama muy suave que lucía como nueva, un peinador con pocos productos para el cabello dentro y un espejo de metro y medio. La joven tomó unas hojas de papel con varias notas escritas a mano; sacó de una bolsa azul un lápiz y se puso a escribir la última orden de Kyoko.

–Contarle a Kyoko-chan sobre este viaje –decía mientras llenaba la hoja. Al terminar admiró sus letras y satisfecha agregó–: Esto debe bastar.

De uno de los archiveros sacó su uniforme escolar. Se quitó el pijama de color rosa que Ayano le regaló y la metió en la bolsa azul junto con el lápiz, las hojas y una blusa verde nueva, regalo de la mangaka. Vistió su uniforme y salió del cuarto rumbo al laboratorio.

Aquel manuscrito eran indicaciones para ella misma, a fin de evitar ser secuestrada o, en caso de ser inevitable, no asesinar a sus amigas. Era algo que no quería hacer, que le aterraba de imaginarlo, un destino del que buscaría escapar a como dé lugar; y aunque sabía que Kyoko le estaría vigilando, no podía quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. En las noches, cuando todo estaba callado, Akari salía de su habitación temporal y leía el manga "Akarin" del cual sacaba notas de cómo fue su secuestro o como pensó Kyoko que fue; de igual modo anotó como serían sus terapias con el general. O al menos como su amiga lo escribía.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió al laboratorio donde le esperaban Ayano y Kyoko. Las dos máquinas del tiempo reposaban sobre sus respectivas mesas flotantes mientras que un grueso cable conectado al tablero de una de estas cargaba su batería interna.

–¿Lista Akari? –preguntó Kyoko con entusiasmo.

–Sí –respondió igual de animada–. Estoy lista para volver a casa. Muchas gracias a las dos por ser tan amables conmigo.

–No hace falta Akari, te lo debemos después de todo –dijo Ayano, acariciándole el cabello–. Solo ten mucho cuidado en tu futuro.

–Hare todo por evitar que me secuestren –dijo decidida Akari–. Lo prometo.

–¡Así se habla! Andando, que el pasado nos espera –gritó Kyoko eufórica.

–Oh, esperen. Creo que olvido algo– dijo Akari dando vuelta.

Cuando sus pies giraron, se enredaron con el cable alimentador, tensándolo y jalando consigo la máquina del tiempo. Kyoko logró ver esto, y se arrojó hacia Akari para empujarla y que los aparatos no le cayeran encima. La pequeña peliroja cayó al suelo, deteniéndose con las manos y las rodillas; mientras que a sus espaldas, un tremendo ruido de golpes metálicos resonó, junto al grito desesperado de Ayano.

–¡Kyoko!


	6. VI

VI

–Lo siento mucho Kyoko-chan –se disculpó Akari con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¡En verdad lo siento!

El incidente de Akari con el cable alimentador de la máquina del tiempo tuvo un resultado desafortunado, más no algo que fuese en realidad lamentable ni letal. Cuando Kyoko se arrojó a salvar a su amiga pelirroja, logró empujarle y alejarla del pesado vehículo temporal; sin embargo, aquella acción le dejó como consecuencia una pierna rota. Al estar en el suelo, la máquina le cayó sobre una pierna, causando una fractura de tibia y peroné que le dejó una intervención quirúrgica acompañada por un yeso que llevaría por un tiempo cercano a los siete meses.

Aunque ya habían pasado varios días, cerca de cinco, la imagen seguía fija en la mente de Akari. En un instante, pasó de ver la puerta del laboratorio improvisado a ver el suelo y escuchar el grito de terror de Ayano seguido por las resonantes quejas de dolor proferidas por Kyoko. Al girar su cabeza, quedó petrificada al ver como su amiga mantenía una mueca de intenso dolor acompañada de algunas lágrimas, mientras que la pesada máquina del tiempo aplastaba su pierna derecha.

–Akari, está bien –le calmaba–, no has parado de decir eso desde que desperté de la anestesia. Actúas como un personaje de anime.

–Es que… me siento culpable. Por mi torpeza…

–No te sientas mal –habló Ayano, empujando la silla de ruedas ocupada por Kyoko. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró junto a su esposa–. Si supieras la cantidad de accidentes que hemos tenido aquí.

–Me he cortado con bisturís, a ella una vez le cayó encima un árbol de navidad –señalo Kyoko.

–Que fue tú culpa por no acomodar la base –le reprimió su pareja, aunque fue ignorada.

–Una pierna rota algún día iba a pasar –sonrió ampliamente, acomodando su rubia cabellera.

–¿Y nuestra misión? –preguntó afligida Akari.

–Esto solo me retrasa unos meses, pero tú puedes volver a casa ahora mismo.

Akari no dijo nada, sólo miro los azules y brillantes ojos de Kyoko. Ese brillo tan característico de ella había vuelto; incluso Ayano lo había notado, por mucho tiempo la mirada de Kyoko había permanecido fría y triste, pero desde que se encontró con Akari recupero su jovial destello. Ahora era fácil volver a su propia época, la maquina estaba lista y todo hubiese parecido ser solo un parpadeo; si ella así lo elegía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría en su hogar, volvería a su vida normal y, posiblemente, vería tres veces a Kyoko: a la que dejó sin máquina de tiempo, a la que tenía frente a ella, y a su amiga que es solo un año mayor que ella.  
Lo más sencillo en ese momento era subir a la máquina del tiempo y volver a su línea de tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo; una presión en su pecho, un sentimiento de culpa le impedía optar por la salida más fácil.

–No puedo hacer eso, Kyoko-chan –dijo decidida–. No puedo irme dejándote así.

–Akari, no tienes que hacer nada –comenzó a hablar la rubia, pero fue interrumpida.

–Por favor Kyoko-chan, déjame ir en tu lugar –pidió Akari con voz firme, aunque temblaba se mostró segura.

–Pero eres sólo una niña –dijo Ayano de inmediato–, puede ser muy peligroso para ti.

–Eso lo sé pero –tartamudeó–, si podré hacer lo que dicen que hice… entonces… entonces… ¡puedo cumplir con esto!

–Akari… –murmuró Kyoko sorprendida–. ¿Estás segura de eso?

–¡Sí! –respondió sin dudarlo.

–¿Eh? ¡Toshino Kyoko! ¿Vas a dejarla viajar por el tiempo? –saltó de temor Ayano.

–Pues claro, ella ya está decidida a hacerlo –respondió con toda calma–. ¡Así que andando!

–¡Sí! –gritó Akari entusiasmada, pero a la vez, vuelta un manojo de nervios.

–¡A la cocina! Quiero helado de ron con pasas –dijo de pronto la mangaka, dirigiendo su silla de ruedas hacia la cocina, dejando atónitas a Akari y Ayano.

–Muy bien Akari, entonces con el teclado numérico indicas a que año, mes y día quieres ir. Y con los botones morados ajustas la hora, ¿entendido? –Kyoko le daba indicaciones a Akari sobre el manejo de la máquina del tiempo.

–Entendido –ella miraba con atención, para no perder detalle de nada.

Era ya de noche, más allá de las dos de la mañana. Tenían que asegurarse que nadie les vería o el secreto de la máquina del tiempo correría peligro.  
Iluminada por una lámpara de luz blanca, sostenida por Ayano, Kyoko explicaba el funcionamiento de la máquina del tiempo, botón por botón, a una Akari atenta que no paraba de tomar notas en caso de olvidar algo.

–Y este botón rosa es para que puedas mover la máquina. Si lo presionas activaras las piernas mecánicas y podrás dirigirlas girando esa esfera de ahí –agregó, señalando una esfera negra que sobresalía del tablero–. Pero procura que nadie te vea.

–Ok –confirmó Akari–. Tendré cuidado de moverla solo de noche.

–El cable alimentador ya está guardado bajo el asiento, una hora de carga basta para dos viajes pero las piernas mecánicas consumen más batería, así que tenlo en cuenta.

–Sí, sí –dijo Akari, que anotaba cada instrucción.

–Y es todo. ¡Ah! Olvidé decirte que si no entras una fecha nueva, la maquina viajara a la fecha anterior en la que estuviste.

–¿Eso quiere decir que si quiero volver a esta fecha, solo debo encender el motor? –preguntó curiosa.

–Así es. Y… es todo lo que debes saber, Akari –sonrío Kyoko.

–Recuerda que debes averiguar cuando fue tu secuestro y evitar que ocurra –le aclaró Ayano, dejando de lado la lámpara y entregándole una bolsa–. Conseguí otro uniforme de tu talla, para que puedas cambiarte.

–Muchas gracias Ayano –le dijo con una sonrisa–. Les prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

–Confiamos en ti, Akari –Kyoko se acercó a ella y, como su pierna le permitía, abrazó a la pequeña pelirroja–. Nos veremos en otro futuro, mejor que esté.

–Eso deseo, Kyoko-chan –correspondió el abrazo–. Gracias por advertirme de lo que pasará.

Se contemplaron por última vez. Sin decir palabra alguna, Akari subió a la máquina del tiempo, ajustó la fecha a 25 años hacia el pasado y encendió el motor. Aquel transporte se iluminó como la vez anterior y en un instante desapareció de la vista de la pareja Sugiura-Toshino.

–¿Crees que lo logre? –preguntó Ayano.

–Estoy segura de que lo lograra –afirmó Kyoko, dirigiéndose a la camioneta–, nunca había visto tan decidida a Akari… además…

–¿Además?

–Se sacrificó por mí, la bella y joven mangaka convaleciente, su amiga de la infancia –dijo mientras fingía llorar.

–¡Eso solo lo hace sonar peor! –le regañó Ayano–. ¿Y ahora qué haces?

–Cumpliendo con mi parte de la misión –respondió seria. De la camioneta sacó un pequeño control remoto y oprimió su único botón–. Ya alteramos la línea del tiempo… y debemos asegurarnos que eso sucederá de nuevo.

–¿De que estas hablando?

–Ayano… debo llevar la máquina del tiempo al pasado para que Akari la encuentre.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió–. ¿Estás hablando en serio? Ella ya dijo que se encargara de esto.

–Lo sé, pero ahora me toca que esta nueva línea de tiempo no se rompa –comentó Kyoko. La segunda máquina del tiempo, moviéndose con las piernas mecánicas, apareció entre los árboles y se detuvo en el mismo lugar en que Akari había aparecido hacia unos días.

–Te… ¿te vas a ir? –tartamudeó Ayano, mirando sorprendida la máquina del tiempo–. Pero estás herida, tu pierna no te permitirá moverte.

–Eso no me importa, debo hacerlo –dijo la rubia con voz serena. Tomo la mano de su esposa y le atrajo hacia ella–. Tengo que arreglar lo que hice en el pasado, por ti Ayano.

–Pero… Kyoko…

–Ayano, recuerda que todo esto es por ti. Porque te amo –le acercó más a su rostro, terminando en un ligero beso.

–Tonta… eso dijiste antes de quemar la casa de Akane.

–Y te lo vuelvo a decir. Ya sabes que por amor, se pueden hacer locuras.  
–Para locuras nadie como tú, cariño –respondió Ayano, besando con intensidad a su amada Kyoko. De la nada, se escuchó un maullido.

–Que traviesa gatita, pero no es hora para eso –dijo Kyoko, separándose de Ayano.

–Pero… yo no hice nada.

–¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien maulló?

Ambas voltearon hacia la máquina del tiempo, mirando sorprendidas a un gato blanco con manchas negras, caminaba sobre el tablero de aquel aparato. Sus patas se posaron en el botón de encendido, iniciando el viaje temporal y desapareciendo en un destello de luz blanca.  
–Mi… mi máquina… –balbuceo Kyoko, por completo atónita.

–Ahora entiendo cómo es que Akari llegó hasta aquí –agregó Ayano, contemplando la expresión de shock de su esposa.


	7. VII

VII

Era una noche oscura y fría, el cielo estaba nublado en su totalidad cubriendo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. El parque estaba vacío, a excepción de una banca en la cual un hombre que aparentaba rondar los cuarenta años de edad yacía dormido bajo la influencia del licor. Aquella penumbra pacifica fue interrumpida abruptamente por un sonido similar al de una turbina y una potente luz que surgió del interior de un arbusto.

Aquel espectáculo de luz despertó al hombre de su pesado sueño que por el ruido saltó de la banca y terminó en el suelo; aun adormilado levantó la mirada siguiendo el destello que se volvía tenue. Al volver la oscuridad, se llenó de miedo al mirar como una silueta que aparentaba ser humana sobresalía del arbusto.

–¿Qué? –masculló–. ¿Qué es eso?

Tomando la botella que había dejado bajo la banca, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el arbusto con la intensión de investigar el extraño suceso. La silueta comenzaba a moverse, girando su cabeza hacia atrás, cruzando la mirada con él.

–Oh no, me ha visto –dijo la voz de una niña.

–¿Podrá ser? –se preguntó el hombre, claramente alterado.

–Señor, señor –le llamó la figura apenas iluminada por una lámpara, en un segundo que el cielo se abrió, la luna dejó ver el rostro de aquella silueta. Se trataba de Akari–. Por favor, calma –dijo asustada al verle alzar la botella–, no le hare nada, solo no se altere y guarde esto en secreto.

–¿Secreto? –gritó el hombre ebrio–. ¡Eres un extraterrestre entonces! ¡Planean invadirnos!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! –respondió Akari, agitando las manos–. ¡Soy una niña humana!

–¡A mí no me engañas marciana! –rugió él lanzando la botella vacía.

Para la fortuna de Akari, el proyectil tomó un trayecto muy lejano a ella, cayendo a varios metros de la máquina, rompiéndose en varios pedazos de vidrio que terminaron esparcidos por el suelo. La pequeña comprendió que aquel hombre no entendería razones, y mucho menos podía explicarle lo que sucedía en verdad, además con semejante escándalo y gritería, llamaría la atención de la gente que vivía cerca. Aun nerviosa por los gritos, se dio la vuelta y buscó el botón para activar las piernas mecánicas; sin embargo, de la nada sintió que le jalaban del cuello de la ropa y le obligaron a darse la vuelta. Se trataba de aquel hombre ebrio que, aterrorizado y fuera de sí, le agitaba tomándole los hombros.

–¡No te lo permitiré marciana! –gritaba mientras tiraba de las mejillas de Akari–. ¡Quítate la mascara!

–¡Oiga! –lloriqueaba Akari– ¡Que no soy un alien!

–No me engañas.

–¡Basta! ¡Esto duele! –se quejaba.

En medio de ese ataque, Akari apoyó sus manos en el tablero y sin saberlo, oprimió el botón rosa que activaba las piernas mecánicas. La máquina del tiempo se estremeció y con un chirrido metálico comenzó a elevarse por los aires y avanzar con pasos irregulares, sacudiendo a sus dos pasajeros.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó aterrado el hombre–. ¡Detenlo!

–¡No sé cómo! –respondió Akari. Ahora le preocupaba más caerse del vehículo.

La máquina ganaba velocidad en sus pasos, que seguían siendo erráticos y cada vez más violentos. La joven pelirroja logró sujetarse del asiento para no caer, pero el hombre ebrio no tuvo la misma agilidad y terminó por caer de espaldas al suelo y rodar por unos metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

–¡Lo siento señor! –se disculpó inútilmente Akari, pues aquel hombre no pudo oírla.

Con mucha dificultad logró sentarse en el asiento, que al instante le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Ahora no podía caerse, pero le faltaba detener la máquina que ya se acercaba a la carretera donde lograban verse varias luces acercarse. Desesperada por hacer algo que Kyoko olvidó decirle, posó su mano sobre la esfera que servía de volente y la presionó como si de un botón se tratara. Para su sorpresa, la máquina del tiempo se detuvo.

–Se detuvo –suspiró–. ¡Kyoko-chan no me dijo como frenar! –se quejó, aunque nadie podía escucharle ya–. Me dio miedo ese señor… y aun me duelen las mejillas –se las frotó mientras hacia un puchero.

Miró con atención su alrededor, estaba frente a la carretera que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, al lado contrario de su escuela que esperaba usar como base secreta. Le rodeaban unos cuantos árboles y varias casas, afortunadamente no se lograba distinguir ni una sola alma humana que pudiera representar un problema. Al ver que los faros se acercaban más, presionó de nuevo el botón rosa y las piernas mecánicas se encogieron hasta volver a la forma original de la máquina.

–Que susto –suspiró de nueva cuenta. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Podía dar la vuelta y pasar de nuevo por el parque para ir a la escuela, con la esperanza de que el hombre ya no estuviera ahí, pero era arriesgado.

–Pero si paso por ahí, podrían estar todos los vecinos viendo que era todo el ruido… o la policía –se dijo a si misma–. Es muy peligroso ir. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Sin embargo, de pronto le vino a la mente un nuevo plan. No era necesario que fuera a revisar los archivos de la escuela para saber cuándo fue su graduación, aunque su nueva estrategia era más arriesgada, también era más efectiva y adecuada para ese momento.

–Tengo que ir a mi casa –se decidió–. Según Kyoko-chan, onee-chan aún vive ahí –sacó su improvisada libreta y hojeó una por una las páginas manuscritas–. Sí, ella debe tener la fecha de mi graduación.

Oculta en las sombras, esperó a que los autos que se acercaban pasaran de largo sin notarla. Uno de estos parecía ser de un periódico local.

Al sentirse segura presionó el botón rosa y las piernas mecánicas salieron de nuevo. Ahora tenía que ser más precavida en su trayecto, que afortunadamente era más breve pero con menos lugares para esconderse. Se puso en marcha hacia el lugar que sería su casa en el futuro.

–Me pregunto cómo se verá onee-chan ahora –decía para si misma, soltando un suspiro amargo–. Me da curiosidad, pero no puedo verla.

La máquina avanzaba con cierta dificultad, no era sencillo manejarle mediante la esfera que funcionaba de volante. Con mucho trabajo, Akari pudo acostumbrarse al extraño caminar de peculiar aparato, que poco a poco tomaba un ritmo normal; resultó que para medir la velocidad, tenía que presionar la esfera con suavidad. Una vez dominado su vehículo, el resto de camino fue sencillo; frenaba cuando veía algún animal que podría pisar por error, al dar vuelta o al sentir que alguna persona se acercaba. Con estos cuidados, se acercó a la que sería su casa en unos años. Mas para su suerte, al encontrarse a unos veinte metros, un foco rojo se encendió en el tablero de la máquina del tiempo y una alarma con la voz de Ayano llamó su atención.

–Batería baja –dijo la grabación de Ayano con una voz entrecortada. Parecía que dicha pista había sido hecha con fragmentos de otras palabras–. Recarga urgente.

–¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabó? –entró en pánico Akari, acelerando el paso–. No, no, no. Debes llegar a casa, vamos, ¡vamos!

Por más que Akari le alentara a seguir adelante y le hiciera acelerar, los pasos se volvían cada vez más lentos y pesados. Le faltaba por recorrer unos cuantos metros hasta un lugar seguro, no importaba llegar al patio, solo a un lugar en el que esconder la maquina fuera fácil.

–¡No te detengas! –dijo casi llorando.

Y como si le hubiese escuchado, la maquina no se detuvo hasta llegar a la ventana de la casa, donde al fin se detuvo y automáticamente regresó a su tamaño normal, guardando las piernas mecánicas. Akari se mostró sorprendida por lo ocurrido; miro el camino por donde venía, luego la invención de Kyoko y al final la pared de su casa. Incrédula por lo ocurrido, pero contenta por llegar.

–Lo logre… –dijo–. ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! –gritó emocionada, olvidando que deba ser discreta.

Como era de esperarse, sus gritos de alegría despertaron a Akane, su hermana mayor, que de inmediato se asomó por la ventana.

–¿Akari? –preguntó la Akaza mayor, abriendo de par en par la ventana.


End file.
